


Richard's Deepest Fantasy

by FriendFicWriter



Series: Friend [3]
Category: BoJack Horseman, Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), No Fandom
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, friend-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendFicWriter/pseuds/FriendFicWriter
Summary: Slight alternate to deepest fantasy, even truer.





	Richard's Deepest Fantasy

Lola awoke refreshed. It had been an enjoyable whim to allow the twink, who'd spent the past week on the bench at the foot of her bed, to crawl up and assume the position of little spoon last night. Richard’s enthusiasm was what had first drawn Lola’s scrutiny, all those years ago. She was certain ‘breaking’ wouldn’t come into play here; Lola would merely remind Richard of the truth and he'd grasp it, again.

Richard had this curious notion in his mind, that he wasn’t really a bottom. Sure, he worshiped Lola; but he still thought there might be some trick. “Lola has no desire to perform those dreadful acts on me”, he said to himself. The man orgasms inside the woman, right? right? But, Richard knew what he secretly longed for in his deepest truest self, terrified to articulate his fantasy. Richard understood that The Patriarchal Fetish did little for him.

Lola knew Richard; Richard’s not The Bottom. But, he was so eager to please; she was giving him real consideration. Above almost all other traits, an ingenuous desire to serve her was what lit the fires within. Knockout eyes, sharp cheekbones, and the smoothest slenderest twinkiest twinks allured Lola; but, none turned her on so much as the boy who aspired to gratify her as his magnum opus. Richard was flawed in so many ways and not so much of a twink as her ideal, plus a hint too swarthy, but was he worthy?

Richard would quickly re-learn his purpose in the teenyverse. Lola would commence with the anal training. Richard would discover that most of his pleasure, and all of his release, would come from what Lola would do to his butt. Lola was already envisioning Richard’s gaping butt-hole; she would put her indelible mark on him. But, first things first, she’d help him pick out a starter plug. Lola always made the bottoms pick their own poison; she anticipated his choice. Lola dared to hope that Richard would select one of the twinkiest plugs, bejeweled and sparkly would be best, that would make it even more in-sync with her fantasy. Regardless, Richard would feel Lola inside him for eternity.

Richard had confessed to Lola: he’d only ever been inside her, no other woman, and he knew even that didn't count. Richard had bungled things horribly and Lola didn’t allow him to finish within her, or even let him stay in long enough to get close; he recollected. This got her wet, as soon as she was reminded. Lola had known she was a dominatrix, but hadn’t yet internalized that she was The Dominatrix. She had been young and inexperienced back then and had only known a few of the simple techniques, that gave her complete control over any man. Richard wanted to give her his manhood freely, before ever fulfilling the patriarchal fantasy with a woman. That's Richard’s Deepest Fantasy, for Lola to claim him.

Lola now comprehended that Richard hadn’t yet been ‘ruined’, this made up her mind. Sure, Lola could break any boy any time, even the ones that thought they were men; but, it would be easier this way. There would be so much less for Richard to unlearn, less than all the other twinks anyways. Smiling kinkily, Lola meditated “Shouldn’t all males assimilate their function in this fashion? Someday, someday...”.

Richard’s man-flower was not 100% cherry. Lola reminisced about probing him gently those few times in college, plus he volunteered that he had put some things up there himself over the years, but never anything big and nothing recent. She'd get to do all the breaking in herself; “Richard is as good as a virgin”, Lola realized.

Richard would be pegged to completion by Lola before ever orgasming inside a woman. Lola might allow Richard within her someday, but not until he well appreciated his role. Lola would fuck Richard first. Lola would imprint Richard. Richard would never have the slightest doubt that he would be Lola’s Bottom for Eternity.


End file.
